Cynthia (Pokémon)
|-|Champion= |-|Casual= |-|With Garchomp= Summary Cynthia is the champion of the Sinnoh region's Pokémon League. She makes several appearances before she is battled, helping the player along the way. She has a lot of interest in the mythology of the Sinnoh region. She also appears in Johto and Unova in the next sets of games. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A. High 7-A with a Mega Pokemon Name: Cynthia Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Somewhere in her 20s Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Champion, Pokédex owner Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Healing, Statistics Amplification | Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Intangibility, Telekinesis Spiritomb, Energy Projection, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis Roserade, Flight, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Togekiss, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Shadow Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Lucario, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Draconic Energy Projection Milotic, Earth Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation Garchomp | Same, plus Hellfire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation Spiritomb, Levitation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Eelektross, Air Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation Braviary, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Garchomp | Same, plus Statistics Amplification Garchomp, Forcefield Creation Spiritomb, Plant Manipulation, Sleep Inducement Roserade, Shadow Manipulation, Plant Manipulation Togekiss, Ice Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Energy Projection, Water Manipulation Glaceon | Same, plus Sand Manipulation Garchomp, Confusion Inducement Spiritomb, Fire Manipulation Lucario, Can Mega evolve her Garchomp or Lucario Attack Potency: Street level | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than the Elite Four, which are considerably stronger than Cyrus) | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than Alder) | At least Large Mountain level (Is stronger than before, should be on the same leagues as Red) | At least Large Mountain level (Able to Megaevolve her Pokémon, comparable to other Battle Tree trainers). Large Mountain level+ with a Mega Pokemon (Mega Lucario and Mega Garchomp are much stronger than her other Pokemon at their base) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (Her team is not only vastly superior to a majority of other Fully Evolved Pokémon, but members such as Lucario and Garchomp are seen as some of the fastest Pokémon without being Legendaries. And Cynthia can keep up with their battles and give commands) | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G (Stronger than Machamp) | At least Class G | At least Class G (Comparable to Blue) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class | At least Large Mountain Class. Large Mountain Class+ with a Mega Pokemon Durability: Street level | Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level. Large Mountain level+ with a Mega Pokemon Stamina: High (Constantly battled as a champion) | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers depending on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers depending on the Pokémon and move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Full Restores, X Attacks, and Key Stones. Intelligence: Gifted (Is an expert at mythology and is an expert battler with perfect coverage. As the regional champion, she has the skill to eclipse the Elite Four below her, let alone the regional Gym Leaders. Her Garchomp has never lost a battle prior to going against Lucas/Dawn.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Every Pokémon has its own advantages and disadvantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are all of Cynthia's Pokémon and Items. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Team (Gen 4) | Pokémon Team (Black/White) | Pokémon Team (Black 2/White 2) | Pokémon Team (Sun/Moon) Pokémon Teams Pokémon League 442Spiritomb.png|Spiritomb, The Forbidden Pokémon. 407Roserade.png|Roserade, The Bouquet Pokémon. 468Togekiss.png|Togekiss, The Jubilee Pokémon. Classic Lucario.png|Lucario, The Aura Pokémon. 250px-350Milotic.png|Milotic, The Tender Pokémon. 600px-445Garchomp.png|Garchomp, The Mach Pokémon. Gastrodon.png|Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokemon Undella Town 442Spiritomb.png|Spiritomb, The Forbidden Pokémon. 604Eelektross.png|Eelektross, The EleFish Pokémon. 250px-350Milotic.png|Milotic, The Tender Pokémon. 1888495-628braviary.png|Braviary, The Valiant Pokémon. Classic Lucario.png|Lucario, The Aura Pokémon. 600px-445Garchomp.png|Garchomp, The Mach Pokémon. Pokémon World Tournament and Battle Tree 600px-445Garchomp.png|Garchomp, The Mach Pokémon. 442Spiritomb.png|Spiritomb, The Forbidden Pokémon. 407Roserade.png|Roserade, The Bouquet Pokémon. Classic Lucario.png|Lucario, The Aura Pokémon. 468Togekiss.png|Togekiss, The Jubilee Pokémon. Glaceon.png|Glaceon, The Fresh Snow Pokémon. 5 only 250px-350Milotic.png|Milotic, The Tender Pokémon. 7 only Gallery 8d3720400f713104ed1ba864f7fa472c.png fa8f67434ee91f58e595908a8dc50aaf.jpeg 6961aadegw1f592ihr7sej20sh0rs15q.jpg 842128311832cbcf23292590197bdf5c.jpg 1551456088526.jpg 1544135380-1.jpg Others Notable Victories: Steven Stone (Pokémon) Steven's Profile (Both had their PWT teams) Notable Losses: Diantha (Pokémon) Diantha's Profile (Cynthia had her Diamond/Pearl/Platinum team) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Final Bosses Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sand Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7